1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trim panel assembly for a vehicle and a method of manufacture for a trim panel assembly.
2. Background Art
Vehicle trim panels on doors and/or instrument panels may include a speaker grill that permits sound to transmit from an audio speaker to the interior of a vehicle. The speaker may be mounted apart from the speaker grill such that a void is created as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,000. These voids can result in degraded audio quality.
Vehicle trim panels may also include storage compartments for holding various objects. These objects tend to slide in the storage compartment in response to vehicle movement. This sliding can result in undesirable noises, such as bangs, squeaks, and rattles.